1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to trailer hitches of the type which include a fifth wheel plate and serve to support over-the-highway freight trailers on railroad flat cars, barges, ships or in storage yards when the trailer in detached from the highway tractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,683 issued Mar. 25, 1969 a trailer hitch is disclosed wherein a vertical pedestal pivotally supports a pair of support members which have mounted thereon a fifth wheel plate, the support members having lower portions which are cushioned by means of a cushioning device secured to a stationary platform. The present invention includes an improved construction which sharply distinguishes therefrom in that it contains improved cushioning means and associated hitch structure.